Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz
Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz is a video game for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 set after the events of the show, Phineas and Ferb. Plot Summary Set at the start of summer a year after the events of the show, the game starts with Phineas and Ferb under their tree in the backyard, with Phineas talking about trying to think of a way to make this summer greater than the last. Soon, Ferb developes a new tool known as the Joy Giver, a red whip-like weapon that changes shape, and gives feelings happiness, peace, love, and joy to anyone it lashes. Following Baljeet's next suggestion, the boys travel to a poor town in India to use their new weapon to spread joy to the town, and make everyone happy. Meanwhile, back in Danville, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates what he calls The Depress-Inator, which, like the joy giver, is an amorphous whip-like weapon, but it is purple and does the exact opposite of the joy giver: Saps away the happiness of whomever it lashes, leaving nothing but a depressed soul. By placing the Depressinator inside his rebuilt Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, The Evil Doctor creates a laser that depresses the entire town, and so he takes control over it. Phineas and Ferb return to their hometown to find it ruled by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and immediately set out to set things right. Now, The boys must race against the clock, and put all their skills and spirit to the test to save their family, their friends, their town, and the world from the evil clutches of Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Gameplay As Phineas, the player must travel all throughout Danville, fighting enemies, solving puzzels, helping friends, and anything else to unravel Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scheme. As well as Danville, the player will travel thoughout many locations that have been visited in the show, including: *England *Lake Nose *Hawaii or the island they get stranded on in "Swiss Family Phineas" *Camp Phineas and Ferb *The Video Game World *Robotics Devolpment Factory *Meap & Mitch's Home world *The Dinosaur Age *Doofenshmirtz's twisted future *O.W.C.A. Headquarters *Doofenshmirtz's Moon Base The gameplay of this game is similar to that of Ninja Gaiden, but easier for younger players. Both were developed by Team Ninja. Outside combat, the player can also use the joy giver for platforming, as for swinging from platform to platform. In some instances of the game, the player must protect Baljeet while he opens a door, fight alongside Buford, who fights with his fists, and rescue Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, and other characters while they are trapped in cages. In some levels, the player must pilot the kiddie ride, and the beak suit. There are also some levels in which the player rides around in a roller coaster, and the player must aim their water balloon cannon and shoot the enemies that attack from distances and blow away barriers. The gameplay of these segments acts as a rail shooter. Also, during boss fights, as the player damages the boss, they will fill up their music gauge. When the music gauge is full, the player can begin a dance-off sequence, in which they must press buttons that quickly fly across the screen when they appear in the cross-hair, while Phineas dances with his guitar against his dancing opponent. This is similar to the soul note sequences during boss-fights in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. The more buttons the player presses during this sequence, and the longer the combo is, the more damage is done to the boss. Characters to Rescue *Baljeet *Buford *Irving *Carl *Jeremy *Stacy *Candace *Isabella *The Fireside Girls *Linda *Lawrence *Clyde and Betty Jo *Reginald and Winifred *Meap *Meap's Allies *Professor Destructicon *Rodney *Patty the Platypus *Dr. Lloyd Wexler *Dr. Gevaarlijk *Roger Essence As Phineas fights his enemies, the joy giver will cause them to drop multi-colored essence which he can use. *Bronze, silver, and gold essence: Trade in with Irving for items and upgrades. *Orange essence: Recharges small ammounts of health. *Red essence: Temporarily increases damage done by joy giver. *Green essence: Used to activate alter egos *Rainbow Note essence: Fills Dance-off gauge to perform dance-off sequences. Only dropped during boss fights. Alter Egos Eventually, the player unlocks different costumes that Phineas can change into costumes Phineas has worn during the show. Each costume briefly gives him a special power. They work similar to Ninja Gaiden's Ninpo. These alter egos include: *Hula party form- stuns enemies by causing them to do the hula dance. *Show host form- causes damage to enemies in front by using loud microphone in area in front of Phineas. *Gray knight form- charges forward with lance, damaging all enemies in the way. *Haunted scientist form- emits ghosts and bats to attack enemies. Enemies *Depressed Children *Depressed Adults *Pigeons *Platapus Androids *D.E.I. Robots *Vineman's Plant Guards *Mitch's Droids *Velociraptors *Gelatin Minions *Plant Monsters *O.W.C.A. Agents Bosses *Norm *Theadeus *Gelatin Monster *VineMan *Thor *Major Monogram *Suzy and her poodle *Dirty Matt *Giant Buford *Gelatin Monster *Bigfoot *Khaka Peu Peu's giant robot *Brendan & Suzy *Doofasaurus Rex *Theadeus, Thor, and Suzy *Mitch *Gelatin Monster *Vanessa *4-Hearted Plant Hive *Cyro Matt *The Destruct-inator *Dr. Doofenshmirtz Track listing *Theme Song (Rise of Doofenshmirtz version):Played during intro. *F-Games (Rise of Doofenshmirtz version): Played during most boss fights throughout the game. *One Slap of Pain/Joy (One Little Scare): Performed during Theadeus, Thor, and Suzie boss fights. *Go Get that Gelatin monster (Let's Squirt that Gelatin Monster): Performed during Gelatin Monster fights. *Major Monogram's Song (Origional Song): Performed during Major Monogram boss fight. *Dead Meat (Busted): Performed during Vanessa battles. *Stop it Matt (Dirty Matt Theme): Performed during Dirty Matt boss fights. *Go, Go, Phineas (Origional Song): Played during Roller Coaster levels. *Ain't No Kiddie Ride (Ain't No Kiddie Ride): Played during Kiddie Ride vehicle levels. *Lets Get Out of Here (Let's Go Digital): Played during video game world level. *Gitchy Gitchy Goo (Rise of Doofenshmirtz version): Played during some fight scenes later in the game. *This Fight in Outer Space (My Ride from Outer Space): Played during Meap homeworld fight scenes. *This Summer's Over (It's Been a Charmed Life): Performed during final dance-off with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Multiplayer The game features co-op and competitive multiplayer, both online and local. In Co-Op mode, two players will be able to play though the story together. Player one is still Phineas, while player two would be Ferb. Ferb would have all the same abilities and moves as Phineas, and whatever upgrades are bought apply to both players. Also, additional puzzles will be added to the game that require teamwork in order to solve. In competative multiplayer, four (up to eight online) players will be able to play against each other. They will be able to select their avatar from any character from the show that was seen in the game. Games they will be able to play include enemy wave fighting, deathmatch, essence grab, and territories. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Video Games